What if they were gender bent?
by percabethOTP97
Summary: Name says it all! Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson and gender bent! *WHAT? WOAH* I will be writing more (hopefully) Percabeth!


_Persephone P.O.V._

My name is Persephone {Peggy} Jackson, Perce for short, daughter of Sally Jackson. I live in Manhattan with my mom. Now let me tell you my story.

I go to the school of Goode High and it's kinda tough. Luckily for me, all of my friends go to Goode High too. My best friends, Jason Grace, Andrew Chase and Grover Underwood, are in the same homeroom as me, so that's pretty goode **_(A/N: get it? lol)_**. I've known Jason ever since we were born, but I guess that is because we're cousins. Andrew and I have been neighbors since he moved here from California, which was when we were five (we're currently sixteen). Grover and I met at a park near my house when we were six. We clicked immediately. I really wanted to have a playdate with him so our parents exchanged phone numbers. Turns out we lived in the same neighborhood! We've been best friends ever since.

Now at Goode High, I am the Captain of the swim team, the Captain of the cheerleaders and I play volleyball, hockey, soccer and baseball, I am also on the track team. I'm in drama and I'm one of our best actors. I am also our top athlete. I'm one of the only people in this whole school who actually wins trophies, well Andrew does too.

Andrew is our best scholar (and I'm our worst). Straight A+ student (even though he has ADHD and Dyslexia). I do too, but mine's more severe and that's why I'm our worst student. I actually have no idea how I manage (because of my ADHD and Dyslexia) with all of the sports I do. I also have a job as a waitress and I make music for drama. Plus I have to do my school, which I'm terrible at. And I will admit that I get into trouble quite frequently. Andrew doesn't. He's all Mr. Goody Two-Shoes.

Oops I'm off track. Anyways. Andrew is student president, one of our top tutors, and, as I said before, our best student. He plays guitar and the trumpet, does drama with me, and he plays basketball and hockey. I always wonder how he does it, especially with his ADHD and Dyslexia. Because of the way I'm describing him, you might see him as a nerd but no, he is far from a nerd. He's literally the hottest being in Manhattan * **insert sigh** **here** * and everyone loves him, no joke. He's the most popular guy in school. I'm the most popular girl in school but everyone loves him better. Like I mean for the most popular girl in school, I don't feel like it. But hey, that's life and life ain't fair.

~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~

Andrew and I work at the same place. I work as the service and he works as the entertainment as he puts it. Yeah. I'm the waitress and he sings and plays the guitar. I work here so I can save up and maybe become an actress. My mom always says, "Persephone, you'd knock 'em dead." I feel like she is just trying to make me feel better. But hey, it's worth a shot, you know? Anyway, I love working with Andrew because he has such an amazing voice. It almost sounds like it came from an angel. Honestly I could listen to him sing all day.

Now, you're probably wondering what Andrew and I look like, I'll tell you. Andrew is about 6 feet **_(A/N: I'm just switching Percy's and Annabeth's heights.)_** He has short blond hair and gray eyes that look like they're calculating your every move. He is muscular and has a six-pack yet he is lean, I think he probably only weighs 155 lbs although, that might be an understatement. His favourite color is green although, his favorite color to wear is orange and gray. I am roughly 5'9. I have raven black hair that goes down to my knees (I usually have it in braids, a messy bun or a high ponytail). Now my eyes are really weird, or as my mom would say, "Unique, not weird, hun." They're sea green and apparently they sparkle, at least that's what Andrew says. He has a weird thing for my eyes, well actually now that I think about it, everyone does. My eyes literally captivate anyone that looks into them. My favorite color is blue but my favorite color to wear is orange, gray, green and purple. I'm muscular-ish (I have killer leg muscles, a four-pack, and muscular arms but they're not really impressive), but you probably guessed that. Like what athlete isn't muscular, especially one who does like seven sports? I weigh like 122 lbs or something like that. But yeah, that's us.

Okay. Enough is enough. I must admit something. Although I will regret it, I think you should know. I've had this monster crush on Andrew ever since he moved beside me. So like, since we were five. 11 years people, 11 years. I know, it's sad. He barely even knows I exist even though we play sports together, we're both in drama, we have seats beside each other in homeroom and we live beside each other * **Insert sigh here** *. No, I'm sorry, that's not true. I can be a bit dramatic at times. Andrew and I are best friends, but he doesn't like me like that. Like I mean who would?

Okay now onto the story. I was heading to homeroom, which is English. The English teacher, Paul Blofis, is my step-dad. He's a pretty cool dude. English was good. Andrew was falling asleep though. Wow. I never thought that I would see the day I would see Andrew Chase Mr. Goody Two-Shoes 24/7 fall asleep in class. After class I followed Andrew out the door.

"Heyyyy. I saw you in class." I said to him.

"Well. Yeah. We kinda sit beside each other." He said sharply.

"Ugh! No. That's not what I mean. You were dozing off in class and I caught you. Don't you dare deny it!" I replied.

Things got quiet for a few moments.

"Well Perce. I can explain." He said.

"Go on." I said very dramatically.

"Lately I've been so busy with school. And I have to write music for drama, by the way I would like you to help me with that. I also have to work more shifts at The Diner." Was his response.

"Good enough." I laughed, "You can come to my house after school to work on songs if you want." I offered.

"That would be fun." He said.

I went to leave for Ancient Greek -one of the only subjects I'm good in- which also happened to be my history class. Andrew grabbed my arm.

"Hey. Thanks for the help."

He let go then left. My knees got weak. My heart started fluttering. I could hardly stand properly. Luckily Ancient Greek was just three doors down so I didn't have to walk much. I looked at the time, 9:04. _Ack! Class is starting in a minute! Need to hurry._ I raced into class. As I was running through the door everyone turned to stare at me. I blushed and walked to my desk.

"It is 9:05 students, get your books out." The Ancient Greek teacher, Mr. Brunner, said.

"Now. Can anyone tell me about one of the gods?" The teacher asked.

I raised my hand.

"Ah yes. Miss Jackson?" He said.

"Um. Like one of the Olympian gods or like a minor god?" I asked.

"Either would be fine." Mr. Brunner responded.

I stood up. "Okay. Poseidon is one of the 12 Olympian gods. He is one of the "Big Three". He has five siblings, Zeus, The king of the gods, Hades, basically the king of the Underworld, Hera, Zeus' wife and the queen of the gods, Demeter, goddess of the harvest and, Hestia, goddess of the hearth. Poseidon is the god of hurricanes, earthquakes, horses, the sea and some other bodies of water. He is the second youngest child of the Titaness Rhea, and the Titan Kronos. Kronos eat his children when they were born and later barfed them up. The "Big Three" include Poseidon, Zeus and Hades. They are like the most powerful gods. Although it is not related, I would like to add the fact that Hades married Persephone, daughter of Demeter and Zeus, goddess [and queen] of the underworld, springtime, flowers and vegetation. I was named after her. So yeah." I said

"Thank you, Persephone." Mr. Brunner applauded me.

"You're welcome, sir." With that I sat back in my seat.

Ancient Greek took what felt like five minutes. After Ancient Greek I went to swimming. Swimming was a blast! After swimming I had Math and Science. Math was not so good, but I'll just stop it at that. My miserable excuse for a Science partner * **cough Jason cough** * decided not to be there, so I had to do it by myself but, I would be doing it myself anyway, Jason does nothing. After Science I had sports and then a quick drama meeting. After that we had lunch. **(A/N: I'm making it so they have lunch and 1-2:30)** Lunch is one of the only things I enjoy at school. I went to our table. When I say 'our' I mean Jason, Wise Guy, Thalia{My cousin, Jason's older sister}, Grover, Juniper, RED, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Nico's table. Oh and me of course, we all share a table. Anyway the seating goes like this: me, Thalia, Hazel, Nico and Jason on one side. Grover, RED, Juniper and Frank on the other. Andrew and Leo are at either ends of the table. We ate lunch and some people would occasionally crack jokes and make someone choke on their food from the laughter. Yeah we're not really the nicest people in the world.

 ** _Andrew P.O.V._**

I watched everyone crack jokes and eat. As I was looking around the table, they looked like they were having a great time. Well everyone but Persephone. She looked mentally absent and she wasn't paying attention.

I leaned over and said, "Hey. You okay? You look like somethings bothering you."

She just shook her head.

"I don't have any classes after lunch. If you're all done we could go to your house **(A/N: if you're done all of your classes before school actually ends** **(3:40pm) you just go home)**?" I suggested.

She smiled. "Drama was my last class today and we had that meeting before lunch so I'm done. I drove my (silver) _Mitsubishi Lancer_ you wanna come with?"

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'm honestly so done with walking right now." I responded.

"Great! I'll meet you out in 5 minutes. Just need to grab my stuff." She told me.

We both got up, said bye to our friends and left to our lockers. I went to Persephone's car and started it for her, as she had given me the keys. I got in the passenger seat. I saw Persephone nearing and she dropped her books. I opened the door and went to help her with her books. I went to her door and opened it for her. She got into the car and I shut her door for her, like the gentleman I am. I climbed into my seat and we drove away. The drive from the school to her house is about 25 minutes. We talked a bit about the drama play, Cinderella, coming up soon. I'm auditioning for Prince Charming and she's auditioning for Cinderella.

Before we got to Persephone's house, we stopped at my house so I could grab my music and guitar.

"Mom I'm home! Andrew is here too." Perce yelled.

"Okay! I'm in the kitchen." Sally, her mom, responded.

"Is that cookies I smell?" Persephone and I said at the exact same time.

Sally laughed. "Yes. And they're blue, as always. Come and grab some!"

"Ah mom, you are just , you know? I love you, and your blue cookies." Persephone kissed her mom.

"Yes I know you love my cookies. That's why I made them, Gumdrop." Sally responded.

I couldn't help but snicker at the name. Persephone glared at me. She grabbed a plate full of cookies, thanked her mom again for them, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room, as Sally left the house.

"Why did Sally call you 'Gumdrop'?" I asked her.

"When I was a child, and when we still had _The Gabe Problem_ ," She shivered, "The only thing that would calm me were gumdrops. And so that's what she calls me. Truthfully, I adore the name, absolutely love it. But do you dare even think about calling me 'Gumdrop' got it, Wise Guy?" She responded.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Seaweed Brain." I winked at her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on we need to go to work." She said.

I sighed. "Fine. What do you want to do first?" I asked her.

"Well first I have to finish with some homework so you do whatever you want."

"What subject?" I asked.

"Math" she said with a sigh.

"I could help you with your homework if you want. I'm good at math." I said.

"Wrong. You're not good at math you're awesome at math. You're literally better than all of the students and some of the teachers. My mom is always like, 'Persephone why can't you be better at school?' I try Andrew. I'm literally trying as hard as I can. I'm just not good enough." She responded, almost crying. I just stood there trying to process what she was saying, as she was talking so fast.

She took a breath. "I always feel terrible thinking that we both have dyslexia and ADHD and you're still the smartest person I know. It pains me so much knowing I'm not a good student. And that won't ever change. I'll never be a good student because I'm so dumb." And that was it. She burst into tears and ran down the hall, into her room. I ran down the hall and quietly went into her room. Her room had three walls blue and one wall green. She had fish, seaweed and a triton painted on the walls. I suspected she did it herself because she is quite good with art. She had sea shells all around her room. Her carpet was a soft, sandy color. I sat down on her bed next to her.

"Go away." She said.

I didn't say anything. I just went closer and scooped her up in my arms to give her a hug.

"Hey. It's okay. I think you are smart, in fact I believe you are the smartest person I know that has dyslexia and ADHD. You keep on telling yourself that you are horrible but if you just believed in yourself you would do great." I told her

She looked at me, "Really? You think so?"

"No. I don't think so. I know so. Now let's go do your homework." I said.

We walked out and she grabbed her math. We sat down on the couch and I grabbed my guitar and started tuning it. After I was done tuning we did her math. Then we went to write the music for drama. We got half way through and I couldn't pay attention anymore.

Persephone is too distracting. I can't focus when I'm around her. Her laugh makes my heart stop. Her smile takes my breath away. Her voice makes me stop and block out everything else. She's so beautiful too. I love everything about her. Her eyes are gorgeous, and they sparkle, I know that's a weird thing to say but they do! They're like the sea, and in more than one way. For one, they're sea green and every time I look at them I just get lost in them, like someone would get lost in sea. I just adore her eyes. They captivate me. Her eyes are the key to knowing her mood. For example, when she is mad her eyes are like a stormy sea. When she is happy her eyes are a soft, sea green. When she is sad the color looks faded and drained out, even.

She is just so unique. So perfect. I love her so much, and I wish I could tell her that too. But what if she doesn't like me like that? Besides, if she doesn't and I tell her, that would just ruin a perfectly good friendship of like 11 years. And when I do give her hints she either chooses to ignore them or is just oblivious to the hints. That's part of the reason why I call her Seaweed Brain. As we were trying to write the music Persephone had to put a load of laundry in the washer machine. As soon as she left I started to write the music. After 6 minutes she came back.

"Andrew, what are you doing?" She asked me.

"Just writing." I responded.

"Can I see what you have?" She asked.

"Uh. Sure. I guess." I stuttered.

She took the paper and started reading through it.

"Wow. Andrew this is amazing! How did you write this in just six minutes?" She said.

"Well. I don't know. It just came to me, you know?" I responded. Well actually I was only able to think because she wasn't there.

She came up to me and gave me a hug. I think I even heard her say,

"You're amazing, not only in writing music." But I decided not to ask her if she did or not.

We finished up writing the music after a few hours.

"We're done here, so you wanna come over to my house?" I asked her.

"Sure. Just let me leave a note for my mom, get changed, put away everything and then we can leave." Persephone responded. When I asked her I thought I saw her eyes glisten, either that or it was just the light on her eyes. She changed, put everything away, wrote a note saying that she would be at my house and then we left.

* * *

 **A/N: Heya guys! What's shakin?**

 **So I decided so do a series of "What if ... ? There will be a few of those.**

 **From now on I will be posting on Thursdays and/or Fridays.**

 **See ya then!**

 **~percabethOTP97 ;)**


End file.
